


In Which One-Liners Actually Work

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Negan, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, negan being a horndog, no zombies, shitty one-liners, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Except they actually don't. Rick just wants Negan to give it up, already. When Negan's not referring to his dick every other sentence, he's actually a pretty decent guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of discussion around Tumblr lately about how Negan probably isn't very smooth with his pickup lines most of the time, and how if he tried to use them on Rick, he'd probably get brushed off/ignored most of the time. This was a little something that came from that.
> 
> This is really just gratuitous fluff/porn/comedy.

If anything, Rick has to give Negan an 'A' for effort.

Or, well, a lot of 'A's, because Negan is putting forth a _lot_ of effort.

Rick's known since the beginning what the dude wants, and it hasn't taken much work to figure it out. Negan isn't subtle. When someone tells you they want to put their 'uh-huh' in your 'huh-huh', it's pretty damned obvious what that means. Considering Rick's only got a couple of things to put an 'uh-huh' into, he knows exactly what Negan's getting at.

Aside from the 'uh-huh-huh-huh' conversation, Negan didn't start out too bad. Most of it was his usual sexualized dialogue, where he talked about his dick as if it were standing there listening (which it probably was a couple of times). There were little flirts every now and then, passing glances, a certain way in which he licked his lips, and other small gestures, but very rarely was Negan outright with it.

It wasn't until Rick straight-up asked him if he was trying to flirt with him that he upped the ante. It was like he'd realized Rick was onto him and figured that there was no point sugarcoating it...or something like that.

Either way, Rick has been on the receiving end of some higher level flirtation ever since. He doesn't regret giving Negan his phone number, but goddamn, does the guy ever try really fucking hard via text messages. Rick will be at work or at home lounging with his kids when his phone will go off, and there will be some heavily-sexual pickup line waiting for Rick to answer.

Rick's current favorite, which he has a screencap of and everything, includes an offer for breakfast in bed, some obscure sausage and sunny-side-up-eggs reference, and topped off with an emoticon that Carl so embarrassingly pointed out is supposed to represent a dick and balls.

He's like a goddamned teenager, and if not for the fact that Rick has heard Negan speak, he'd suspect the guy sits on Google all night trying to find the Next Great One-Liner.

The best part of it all is that Rick actually kind of _wants_ to cave in and sleep with him. Some of his pickups might be a little far-fetched and nonsensical, but Rick's known Negan for a couple of years, now. The guy spends ample time masking it with the constant flapping of his jaw, but he's actually a pretty sweet person. He remembers things Rick's said that Rick himself can't even recall, and he tends to use them on birthdays or holidays. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't solicit sex on those days, either.

He's not great at picking the right moment, but he does know which ones to avoid.

Negan is _damn_ attractive, too. Deep voice, confident strut(and lean), a smirk that's had Rick staring and trying to sneak adjustment of his pants more than just once, and despite the cliches his outfit reeks of, he knows how to rock a leather jacket. Rick's willing to bet that jacket smells fucking amazing, too.

But it's easy to overlook all of that when Negan opens his mouth. So far, Rick has learned that Negan's dick is perpetually hard, gets weepy when Rick talks, and, as Negan so articulately put it, "would probably be capable of singing the national anthem through your ass like a megaphone if you'd just let me put it in there."

How many times has Rick had to stare Negan down as blankly as possible to avoid laughing right in the guy's face? How many more times can he take?

The breaking point comes in the form of Negan waiting at Rick's doorstep early one Sunday morning. He knows Carl's still passed out in his room and Judith is with Maggie for the weekend. The thing is, even though Negan's in a perpetual state of wanting to perforate Rick with his tallywhacker, they're best friends. When he's not making shameless passes at Rick, they're talking. Negan's almost always at Rick's house, to the point that the kids treat him like family. Carl regards him like a teenager would a new stepparent (especially after he saw that Negan sent Rick a text message with the dick emote), and Judith throws herself at him the same way she does Rick.

Point is, he knows because Rick's told him, and the look on his face as he awaits Rick at the porch almost has him regretting having told Negan anything. He probably should have learned by now.

Either way, he moves toward his door, which Negan is all-but leaning back against. He makes no effort to push him away, and instead leans against him, siding an arm underneath Negan's, and unlocking the door.

"You knew I was coming--why fucking bother locking the door?" Negan sounds amused more than anything. It's not uncommon for him to give Rick shit for locking the door when he leaves, even if Carl's inside. He's a cop, though. It's a protective habit.

Rick pushes past him and steps inside. "You know where the spare key is."

He hears Negan's footsteps behind him. "Well, I wanted to be the first face you saw when you got home." His voice almost sounds sweet, but Rick knows exactly where he's going with that line, so he immediately shuts it down.

"Stop right there." Rick deadpans.

Negan just blinks. "...What?" The realization flickers on his face when he figures out what Rick's getting at, though. Soon, he's breaking out into a wide grin. "...The fuck did you think I was going to say, Rick?"

"Oh, I dunno." Rick sighs, grabbing two bottles of water from his refrigerator and tossing one to Negan, who catches it expertly. "Probably somethin' about me sittin' on your face. Point is, I've heard them all by now."

There's a moment where Negan looks genuinely contemplative, before he shrugs. "Wasn't gonna say anything about you sitting on my face, but that's not out of the--"

"Negan."

"Oh, come on." Negan raises both hands in a gesture of surrender. "It's all in good fun, Rick. You know I'm just busting your balls--could be literally too..."

"Stop." Rick knows he looks comically exasperated. In Negan's defense, it is pretty entertaining to see what he can come up with, but there's got to be a limit. "People don't typically bust each other's balls by tellin' each other they want to have sex with them."

"But I _do_ want to have sex with you."

"I _know_ , Negan." Rick shakes his head. "Trust me, I know." And then he grows serious for a moment. "How's that work anyway?"

Negan frowns. "...You fucking serious right now? Our dicks get hard and we--" He's halfway through waving his hands and fingers, trying to put the picture together a little more visually, when Rick waves him off.

"That's not what I meant." He plops down onto the couch, and when Negan sits next to him, he throws his legs over the guy's lap. It's no wonder Negan's sexually interested in him--they're pretty damn close. Either way, he takes a big gulp of his water and then drops the bag he'd come back from the store with onto the coffee table. "What I'm gettin' at here is, we're friends. We have sex, that could change a lot."

"I know." Negan's voice is strangely resolute. "Trust me, Rick, I'm not going into feeling this way without ironing out the fucking details." Rick watches him damn near finish off half his water bottle in one sitting. He knows Negan's aware of the way his eyes linger on the way his throat bobs as he does so. Negan's made jokes about the wonders that mouth could do for him, but Rick's always just shoved them away.

It _is,_ however, kind of interesting to try and picture Negan between his legs, swallowing his cock. And by 'interesting', Rick means 'arousing'. Arousing in the way that he's got to look away before he starts making it visibly obvious he's interested in what Negan has to say.

He kind of _does_ want to put out. It's partly because he wants to see if Negan's capable of half the shit he's promised during his repeated passes on Rick, and the other part is because, well, he's attracted to him.

But Rick also knows that if he just hands himself over to Negan like that, he's never going to hear the end of it. On top of that, what they become afterward is actually really important to him.

"It doesn't have to go anywhere." Negan continues, effectively derailing Rick's train of thought and drawing his attention back up to those dark hazel eyes. "We can fuck, just this once, or if you're into it, just do the whole friends with benefits thing, or...y'know."

For a guy throwing innuendos out like Mardi Gras beads, it's kind of funny to Rick that 'we could date' is difficult for Negan to say outright.

"Point is," Negan adds, "this could change everything, or it doesn't have to change anything. That's up to you. I might be trying real fucking hard here, but your opinion's important too, Rick."

Yep, there's the sweet side. Which, by the way, is just as attractive and arousing as the other sides.

"Not gonna lie," Rick finally answers, "it's not like the thought's never crossed my mind." He crosses his legs, and the shift apparently hits Negan's crotch just right, because Rick hears a faint hitch in his breathing. He rustles his legs a little more out of curiosity, and yep, there it is. That perpetually hard dick Negan's always prattling on about. Rick guesses he's probably about half-mast down there, and he can't help but grin at the thought.

Is it really that easy?

"Are you seriously gettin' hard right now?" He laughs.

"The fuck does it look like?" Negan retorts. "In my defense, you've been given fair warning. You know how they say oysters are a natural aphrodisiac? Well, you're my goddamned oysters, Rick."

Rick's eyebrows raise so high hearing those words that he almost wants to reach up and make sure they didn't leave his head entirely. "...Don't compare me to shellfish."

Negan's momentarily speechless, and Rick uses it to his advantage. He swallows any and all confusion or hesitation he might still have, and crawls right into Negan's lap, straddling him. He can definitely feel Negan's erection now, and it takes everything he has in him not to just grind his body down onto the other man's and see what kind of reaction he gets.

After all, Negan's been pining after him for how long, now? Would he even _last_ long enough to have sex?

He tries to look as professional as possible though as he rests his hands on Negan's knees and peers forward at him. "Okay. I'll have sex with you."

Negan lights up like a Christmas tree, but Rick stops him before he can respond, covering his mouth with the palm of one of his hands. The other gives Negan's knee a squeeze that makes him inhale so sharply, he sucks Rick's hand in somewhat. He withdraws the hand on instinct.

"But I call the shots." He smiles impishly, a cover-up for the fact that his body has caved in to his urges and his hips are rocking down slowly into Negan's. There's no denying how good it feels, especially since Negan's already plenty turned on for the both of them and him pressing up against Rick adds some extra friction.

On top of that, how long has it been since Rick got laid?

Either way, Negan's distracted enough with what Rick's doing to him that he seems willing enough to let the guy keep talking. So Rick does. "We do it my way, we both get laid, and you come out of it a happy man. Deal?"

Negan doesn't respond right away. By now, he's so caught up in the moment that Rick doesn't have the heart to make him speak up, either. He kind of enjoys the way the larger man's big hands slip up underneath the back of his shirt, and how his blunt nails tickle the flesh they make contact with. Rick arches instinctively away from the contact and forward into Negan's body, and goddamn, does he realize how much he aches for Negan. That body is so warm against him--so warm, in fact, that Rick raises an arm and hooks it around the other man's shoulders, bringing their upper bodies closer together.

"...Deal..." Negan finally manages, just as he's about to move in for a kiss.

And then Rick pulls away. He knows he's a hot mess himself, but god, look at Negan. As he crawls off the man's lap and gets onto his own shaky feet, he's unable to hold back a smile. Negan's face is flushed, tent pitched in a way that's visibly painful, and his shirt is mussed a little from all the gyrations. Not to mention, he looks like he just watched his life flash before him.

"Friday." Rick promises. "Not doin' this right now, when Carl could come downstairs any minute." He wiggles around a bit as he works to adjust his arousal in his pants, then walks around the couch, patting Negan on the shoulder.

He almost doubles over when he hears Negan's husky voice groan out, "You're fucking kidding me."

\- - - - -

The week leading up to Rick's promise. Negan's even more full of innuendos than usual. He gets text messages at work, phone calls and visits at home, and Negan has even gone so far as to bring him lunch at work. He says everything from "Can't wait to see how well you know your vowel sounds" to "I'm gonna make this night worth all the weeks you've had to endure my fucking persistence, Rick" to "You look tired, and I figured you were hungry, so..."

It's all this weird amalgamation of aggravating, exciting, and flattering that Rick can't really decide how to react, so most often, Negan's met with a blank stare. In the case of his lunch, however, Rick did thank him.

Negan's giddy, like how he gets when the kids he coaches win a baseball game, and Rick doesn't even have to be around him to tell there's a spring in his step. A spring and a sexual reference, of course.

But that's alright, because Rick's looking forward to it, too. He just contains it a whole hell of a lot better. It's easy when he's got work, his kids, and keeping the house in order to worry about. Negan's good about helping him, but there's still plenty to do. On top of that, he's in the process of making sure neither of the children are present Friday night. The last thing he wants to do is come downstairs after he and Negan do their thing to see two horrified children staring up at him.

That's definitely _not_ how Rick wants to go into teaching Judith about the birds and the bees.

By the time Friday night arrives, Rick's got everything set up. Carl's going to take Judith to Maggie and Glenn's house, and then he's off to spend the night with Noah, who's got some videogame to show him that they'll no doubt have their noses buried in until the wee hours of the morning. Which means Rick and Negan have the house to themselves--no corrupted children, and no awkward explanations for what's going on.

But now that the day has come, Rick feels even more awkward than ever. He almost wishes he'd have caved in and just let Negan have him on the couch right there on Sunday, because now, they're going to have to figure out how to...y'know, _do_ it. Do they have dinner and then just start making out? Do they play romantic music? How does one just _decide_ to have sex like this? Rick's not exactly new to this kind of thing, but he's suddenly all-too-aware of the fact that he's taken the time to _plan_ this thing, and maybe it's going to disappoint the fuck out of both of them as a result.

It sounds strange, coming from the guy who has brushed Negan off for weeks now, but Rick _really_ doesn't want to disappoint Negan. After so long watching the guy hit on him over and over, he wants it to be everything Negan's been undoubtedly fantasizing about it being.

And to just start making out in his house doesn't seem like the right way to go about it.

It never once occurred to Rick that Negan would've already had something planned.

Which he does.

Apparently, Negan knows just how weird Rick's decision to plan a day for this is, because when Rick answers the door, he's effectively swept right out the door and tugged down the porch stairs like they're going out of style. Negan stops at the bottom, though, and turns around so that he can trot back up the stairs and lock the door.

"Negan, my keys..."

"I know where the spare is, remember?" Negan winks, and then once he's satisfied, takes Rick's hand again and leads him out to his car. As the two men climb inside, he starts it up and offers Rick a smirk. "We're not just gonna up and do this. Let's make it _romantic_."

Rick's starting to realize that Negan's intention has never been for them to just fuck one night and be done with it. He wonders if that ' _y'know_ ' from Sunday was intended more seriously than Rick had taken it, and almost feels guilty thinking about Negan possibly trying to ask him out and not getting the response he'd intended.

He kind of wants to berate Negan for not being more direct about that, but decides against it. The guy looks too soft right now, his sharp features dulled down by the darkness surrounding them within the car. Every now and then, a street light will pass by and illuminate the curve of his jaw or the scruff of his beard, and Rick suddenly realizes he's kind of mesmerized by the whole picture.

Something about Negan not just wanting to get laid makes him a hundred times more attractive to Rick.

And hell, maybe that's been the only thing holding them back since Negan started up this 'I want to bone you' persistence. Rick does tend to be a pretty emotionally-driven guy, after all.

Negan drives them out of city limits, to a bridge that overlooks the local river. Rick remembers coming out here all the time during his teenage years, being dragged out with Shane and other friends to parties. He never spent a lot of time drinking, but it had always been pretty entertaining to see everyone else lose their damn minds. It's a wonder half of them didn't end up falling into the river, to be honest.

Negan pulls onto a gravel road that extends out just before the bridge, and he pulls over on the road not too far from it. He and Rick climb out, and he nods for Rick to follow him along the road, to a point where it opens up into a wide gravel driveway. It's not uncommon for fishermen to come out here, which is what Rick assumes the driveway is for. Either way, Negan offers him a hand.

"C'mon, we're gonna go for a walk."

Rick takes his hand and follows along, until they hit a steep flight of stone stairs. Negan directs them to the bottom of the stairs, where a thin sidewalk follows the river down what Rick is starting to see is a pretty long ways. He doesn't remember that about the river, but he walks along with Negan anyway. They pass under the bridge, and Rick half expects Negan to turn on him and start kissing him there. It'd be the most cliche place, right?

"So," Negan finally starts, "not gonna lie, my dick is ready for you basically any fucking time."

Yep, there it is. The Negan Rick was starting to think had ebbed away. He sighs, only mildly annoyed.

"Don't do that, Rick." As they emerge from the other side of underneath the bridge, Rick sees the moonlight cross Negan's features, and he looks a little disappointed. "I'm not done." He recovers easily enough, though, and releases Rick's hand to slip both of his into his pockets. "I mean, I guess you've got a good-ass reason to be exasperated with that shit, but there's more to it than that. There always has been."

Jesus, Negan? What the fuck is even _with_ you? Rick honestly has no idea how to fathom which route this guy is going to go in. He will forever be an enigma.

"Before I was sexually interested in you, I was..."

"...Y'know?" Rick laughs.

"Yeah." Negan snickers back. "Y'know. I've been y'know for a long time. It'd be a fucking godsend if you y'knowed me right back...yeah?"

"I agreed to sleep with you, didn't I?" Rick shrugs. "I find it hilarious you can't just say it, Negan."

Negan just raises an eyebrow, so Rick continues.

"What 'y'know' means. I bet you could do it if you turned it into a pickup line."

Negan scowls. "Don't be an ass, Rick." He impulsively shoves Rick sideways, forgetting how close to the water they are, and just barely misses catching his hand. Rick tumbles over into the water, immediately finding himself submerged in the ice cold river. At the very least, the current isn't too strong.

When he resurfaces, it's with a sharp glare Negan's way. Negan himself looks like his eyes are about to bulge right out of his skull though, which is comical enough to warrant forgiveness. He crouches and offers Rick a hand.

"Oh shit--didn't realize I pushed you that hard. I'm so sorry--"

"My phone's gonna be fried now because of you." Rick snarls, before he yanks on the proffered hand and tugs Negan in with him. The sound the larger man emits--what Rick assumes a moose on helium sounds like--is worth any phone damage.

He doesn't release Negan's hand. He uses it to pull the other man up above the water, and finds himself on the receiving end of an angry splash of water in his direction.

"I was trying to fucking help you, assmunch!"

Rick shrugs. "Eye for an eye, Negan."

"Yeah, that's real fucking karmic of you." Negan rolls his eyes. "But now, we're stuck treading river water indefinitely, because there's no one to pull us out."

"Don't be so dramatic." Rick grunts as he catches hold of a particularly large rock as the current drags them by it. "You can climb, so climb your way out."

Which they both do. It takes some effort, but after some clambering and shuffling and cursing from both men, they're out of the water and lying in sopping wet clothes on the sidewalk. Negan sheds his jacket and casts it aside, Rick assumes because it's too heavy to wear soaking wet. But the end result is a frustrated Negan on his hands and knees, with his white undershirt on, all sucked up against his skin, and even though Rick's seen him shirtless before, it somehow looks even better with the shirt clinging to him like it is now.

Of course he's mesmerized. Of course all those feelings he's been dwelling on for the past week, ever since he and Negan talked on the couch Sunday...yeah, of course those are going to come bubbling up right now and Rick is going to want nothing more than to deliver Negan the very sex he promised him.

And of course Negan is going to notice.

"Like what you see?" He's still on his hands and knees, and he's still visibly aggravated, but the crinkle in his brow and the curling of his lips into that wide, taunting smirk look even better with a hint of anger to them.

Rick sits up and forces his gaze away. "Guess I do." He says, surprised with how sure his own voice sounds. "But we're already gonna have sex, so you shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not." Negan scoffs, and Rick glances back over just in time to see him crawling toward him. He plants a cold hand on the wet front of Rick's shirt and urges him back down onto the sidewalk, grinning down at him. "I wouldn't be this fucking pushy if I didn't think this was at least somewhat mutual. I'm just waiting for the green light to make a move."

Negan's hair is a mess. The river's current, as weak as it is, has done away with a good portion of the gel he uses to slick it back, so some strands are dangling down from his forehead as he crawls atop him. They generate thin black shadows that make Rick's body light up like the droplets coming from them are candle wax rather than water, and Rick actually has to bite back a pleasant groan.

It's strange, how the water has their bodies so cold that Rick can see Negan's nipples through his shirt, and yet the closeness the larger man has created between them generates so much heat that Rick almost feels like he's been enveloped by his comforter at home.

He props himself up on his elbows, and then looks straight into those dark eyes.

"If you don't do it, I'm gonna."

The silence that falls between them is heavy. Rick watches Negan's gaze scan his own, and then drift down to his lips. He clicks his tongue, and then sucks in the tiniest whistle of air. "...Damn, Rick. It's like you've got a line straight to my--"

"Shut up." Rick growls, and the next thing he knows, he's catching the back of Negan's head in his hand, pulling him down the last couple of inches, and kissing him hard. The gesture silences him instantly, and Rick breathes a sigh of relief when Negan tips his head and parts his lips into the kiss, breathing in through his nose.

The silence has gone from heavy to damned _golden_. Negan's too preoccupied with Rick's mouth to focus on making comments, and Rick's too enveloped in Negan to even hear if he were to say anything. They're a mess of heated, open-mouthed contact. Rick can taste the river water on Negan's lips as he explores them with his tongue, and before he realizes what he's doing, he's got his hand half-up Negan's shirt and a leg curled around his waist.

But then he hesitates. Just up and pauses mid-kiss. It's sudden enough that Negan pulls back, expression nothing short of confusion.

"...Got something on your fucking mind, Rick?"

Rick takes a moment to ponder the situation, because he doesn't exactly want to ruin the moment. But soon enough, he's furrowing his brow in defiance. "Yeah. The deal was, we do this my way." He slips his hand out of Negan's shirt, uncurls his leg from his waist, and then seizes a handful of the other man's soaked T-shirt. In one swift tug, he jerks Negan to the side, straddles him, and presses a rough, needy kiss to his lips.

"Let's get somewhere that's not gonna cost me my job, though."

In Rick's mind, that place is his house, but he and Negan aren't getting very far. Fucking on the sidewalk, under the bridge, or even in the car are all things he'd have to give someone a citation for if he were on the job, so he's trying to will himself to make it home for both their sakes, but it's not working very well.

Negan stops him under the bridge and urges him back against one of the huge stone pillars. "You're not doing very well at this, are you? Got you a little more hot in the drawers than you were expecting, huh?"

Rick just glares and shoves him down to his knees. "Do somethin' better with your mouth, please."

And that, Negan does. It doesn't take more than a handful of minutes for Negan to have Rick's pants down at his ankles, his dick in his mouth, and to be sucking, bobbing, humming, and pumping his way to the victory cry that is Rick moaning his name. His knees are weak as his body edges way too quickly toward climax.

"Negan..." He groans again, and he damn near sees Negan's eyes roll back in his skull hearing the way he does it. "I'm gonna come..."

Negan pulls back, intent on finishing Rick off with his hand, but instead finds himself on the receiving end of Rick's orgasm spilling right out onto his face. The mess hits his cheek and right underneath his eye, but instead of getting mad, Negan just laughs.

"Damn!" He cheers. "You almost got me in the eye with that shit--I already watch two of your fucking kids, don't need to be watching more."

"You're fuckin' disgusting." Rick seethes, yanking his pants back up. "You forgot your jacket, by the way."

He's at the base of the stairs when Negan finally catches up, and he's damn glad for that fact, because the release Negan had given him just moments ago was a long overdue one, and he's still feeling it in the wobbling of his legs as he walks. He's not certain he's going to make it up the stairs.

Negan begrudgingly helps him up the stairs, all the while complaining about how his cock is still straining against his own pants, so Rick returns the favor before they get the car going again. Negan doesn't even get the chance to climb into the car before Rick's down on his knees, savoring the way Negan curls his fingers in his hair and pulls him further down onto him. Rick's smart enough to swallow.

And neither of them are done there. They get home and practically stumble up Rick's stairs, collapsing right on the floor of the entranceway. Rick pulls Negan down atop him and kisses what feels like the life out of him, before he rolls them over, bearing his hips hard down onto Negan's. He savors the pleasant moan that falls from the other man's lips, and the way he feels his cock start to twitch back to life in his still-damp pants.

Rick makes no haste in unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, before he leans down to steal another hungry kiss. He grunts pleasantly into Negan's mouth when he feels the other man's hands running across his chest. Negan chuckles against Rick's lips.

"...Cold?" Oh, right. Rick's probably covered in goosebumps right now.

"Yeah." He admits, pulling at Negan's shirt. Negan lets go of his chest to allow him to do so. "The air's runnin' in here."

"Here." Negan fumbles for the jacket he'd dropped during his and Rick's not-so-graceful fall just seconds ago. When he finds it, he offers it out to Rick.

"It's wet." Rick frowns.

"It's not bad." Negan laughs. "C'mon, Rick...if I could fuck you with you wearing nothing but my jacket, that'd make my night, not even fucking kidding you."

Rick genuinely contemplates the question, before he grins and slips on the jacket. It's surprisingly not as wet as the other clothes he and Negan are wearing. It's a little heavy, but he can manage. Besides...

"Alright. I'll wear it, but only if you let _me_ fuck _you_."

And that's how they end up in Rick's bed, Negan bent over, with two of Rick's fingers embedded in his ass. It took a little convincing, but when Rick promised to make sure he could see him pounding him with the jacket on, he eventually came out victorious.

Negan certainly doesn't seem to mind now, going by the way his back's arched and his head is tipped back with his teeth gritted and cheeks flushed deeply. Rick's got his fingers crooked and is shamelessly savoring the way Negan continues to come apart under his assault.

"Rick...fucking goddamn it..." Negan hisses. "C'mon, hurry up...if you're gonna fuck me, actually _do_ it."

Rick shrugs, but obeys. He slips his fingers out, then motions with a swivel of his wrist for Negan to turn over. As he slicks himself with lube he takes a handful of seconds to enjoy the way Negan's lying down for him, cock standing full mast, leaking a pool of pre-come onto his chest. He knows how long Negan's wanted him for, but he hadn't expected the man to take the idea of bottoming so well. Negan's such a dominant personality that it's hard to picture him like he is now, spread wide open and practically begging for Rick to fuck him.

Especially since he'd had it in his head that he was going to be the one doing the fucking.

Rick hears Negan moan, and locks eyes with him. "Hmm?"

"You just..." Negan swallows hard. "You look so goddamned fucking good in my jacket. Like you were born to wear it."

Rick just rolls his eyes. "Don't get used to it. I like it better on you." He shifts somewhat, pulling one of Negan's legs up over his shoulder, and then settles at his entrance. In a matter of moments, he's pushing inside, all the way to the hilt. He likes the way Negan's mouth falls open and his eyes shut--how the flush in his cheeks deepens and he moans Rick's name.

Negan is so incredibly tight that it's a surprise Rick isn't doing the same thing. Somehow, he's managing to look down at Negan and take in the sight beneath him. Negan, naked, impaled on his dick, with that long torso stretched out and arched upward. Negan's knuckles are white, gripping at the sheets wherever he can reach.

And then his eyes come open again and he moans Rick's name for what feels like the hundredth time now. It isn't getting old.

"Fuck...you should see yourself right now."

Maybe it's the jacket, or maybe it's just the fact that Rick's had the upper hand since he struck his deal with Negan earlier in the week, but he can feel that same twisted smirk he's seen on Negan's lips work its way onto his own. It makes him feel powerful, and goddamn, it's no wonder Negan's always wearing the damn thing all the time.

"Yeah? You like it?"

"Yeah...of fucking course I do, Rick...Shit." Negan's eyes are hazy, as he licks his lips. Rick likes the way he arches his back and then curves his hips, trying to start up a pace between them.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" Rick can hear the heat in his own voice. Frankly, he wants nothing more than to start fucking his way into Negan like he's never gonna get the chance again. But he still somehow manages to wait.

"...The fuck kind of question is..." Negan sounds irritated, but when his eyes meet Rick's, he drifts off completely, and nods quickly. "God...fucking yes. Fuck the shit out of me, Rick. I don't want to be able to walk when you're done with me."

That mental picture's more comical than Rick wants it to be, but he somehow manages to push it aside in favor of the present. He curls his fingers around Negan's thigh, slides out, and then rocks his hips forward, fucking back into Negan's body.

Their pace doesn't stay slow for long. Rick goes one, two, three thrusts, before he's suddenly too caught up in the moment to take his time with it. Soon enough, he's slamming hard into Negan's body, and Negan is doing his best to meet Rick's movements with his own.

God, it feels so good. The friction and heat and the way Negan's body clenches around him every now and then has Rick's head spinning. He knows his nails are digging roughly into the other man's thigh by now, and he won't be surprised if when they finish, he sees blood. But right now, all that matters is how perfect Negan looks beneath him, and how the pleasure is already starting to build.

There's a twisted part of Rick who likes how easy it is to render Negan speechless this way, too. Had he known fucking him would silence him this quickly, he'd have probably done it ages ago--right around the time he realized sex with Negan didn't sound like a terrible idea.

And right now, it's a _brilliant_ idea. He's got his hand curled around his cock, stroking himself in time with Rick's erratic movements. They're both a sweaty mess by now, and Rick knows he's probably even more so with Negan's heavy jacket on his shoulders. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead and the back of his neck, but he doesn't stop. If anything, he picks up the pace, fucks Negan harder.

Negan comes first, all-but screaming an alternating pattern of 'fuck' and 'Rick' in the process. His body tightens unmercifully around Rick's cock as he does so, and with a few choice words of his own, Rick finishes hard into Negan's body.

By the time he pulls out and lowers Negan's leg back down, he's weak with exhaustion and afterglow. He flops over onto his back next to Negan, panting, and he swears his lungs are going to implode when the larger man rolls over and steals another kiss from him.

Damn...he could really get used to that feeling.

After a few seconds, Rick breaks off what ended up being a very long, languid kiss. He strokes the sides of Negan's face with his thumbs, and then smiles. "You never explained it."

"...S'cuse me?" Negan frowns, confused.

"Never told me what 'y'know' means." Rick laughs, because he already knows what it means. It'd just be nice to hear it from the horse's mouth, is all.

"Are you fucking stupid?" The larger man questions. "You can't tell me you don't know what I meant."

"Yes, I know." Rick rolls his eyes. "But I want to hear you say it."

"Really?" Negan snorts. " _Really_?"

"Yep. I'm waitin', Negan."

At first, Negan looks irritated, but then it gives way to something else--Rick suspects contemplation. Afterward, he groans, scrubs his fingers through his hair, and glares down at Rick.

"You're actually going to make me explain to you that I don't want to be nutty buddies or friends with benefits or even _just fucking friends_ , Rick? Are you twelve? Yes, asshole, I want to date you. Happy?"

"Yeah, actually." Rick answers.

"...Okay...well?" Negan almost looks like his complexion is starting to grow pale.

"Well, what?"

"Oh my god, Rick Fucking Grimes, you _know_ what!" Negan uses a newfound grip on the jacket Rick's wearing to pull him in for another long kiss. "Answer me."

Rick pulls back and meets Negan's eyes with his own. "Yes, Negan. We'll give it a shot."

 


End file.
